Lovers
by elgaladangel
Summary: Kenshin x Kaoru x Saitoh. A series of oneshots examining their twisted relationship in a modern time where all bets are off and sex is a battle. Sexual content.
1. Round One

Something I'm likely going to hell for. Please don't kill me.

**WARNING**: Pretty damned hard R stuff. First of a series of vignettes I plan to do with Kenshin/Kaoru/Saitoh. Not even sure when they're set, or where. Bear with me.

* * *

It's not a contest. If the two of them were on remotely friendly terms, if they had just a touch of affection to go along with the respect, it would be. But they don't, and so it's more than a contest to them—it's a _challenge. _

Which one can make her scream first.

She's already gasping in pleasure, sandwiched between the two of them. Kenshin is behind her, smiling into the back of her neck as he buries his fingers inside of her and she arches with a whimper against him. Saitoh is on his knees in front of her, his face buried in the junction in between her legs. Kaoru is sweating and murmuring low in her throat, unable to make out a word between the two of them between his mouth and his fingers. Saitoh pauses in his work to glance up past her shoulders to meet Kenshin's gaze, and he allows a faint, smug smile to flit across his face. Kenshin meets his gaze with fiery eyes, then lowers his head to nip the sensitive skin at her nape. Kaoru screams out at this, a long cry that might have his name somewhere in it, and Kenshin laughs low and wicked in his throat. Saitoh responds by letting his finger slip in beside her soulmate's, so that she writhes and sobs again.

"Oh, _god…_" Kaoru's cries are muffled as Kenshin moves around to cover her mouth with his, biting her lip harshly so that coppery blood spills into both their mouths. She kisses him back fiercely, wrapping one hand in his hair as her other curls in Saitoh's to balance her slowly spreading legs. He smiles as she yanks upwards, and flicks his tongue almost tenderly across her clit, making her scream into Kenshin's mouth. Not one to be beaten, Kenshin again slips his fingers down to rub between her legs.

Between the two of them, it's too much for her to take. She sobs as she comes, whispering Kenshin's name against his mouth, and easing her grip on Saitoh's hair to gently caress his cheek. The waves of pleasure leave her weak-kneed and shivering, and she slowly slips to the floor, supported on one end and guided on another. She lies back, exhausted, murmuring in ecstasy as the shock begins to subside.

Her two lovers share a look over her form before they lower themselves beside her, one on either side. Kenshin immediately begins to nuzzle her breasts, and Saitoh aims for her neck, exploring the hollow of her neck with his tongue.

Time for round two.

* * *

Reviews are cool. 


	2. Iris

Valentine's Day Fluff! I swear I'll add a background to this soon. For now, enjoy the silliness.

Kenshin/Kaoru/Saitoh pairing.

**WARNINGS**: None this time. Just references to dirty, sexy threesomes.

* * *

Kaoru gazed crossly at the various bouquets that littered her kitchen table. There were two whole bundles of roses, a dozen pink ones from Misao and a set of yellow ones from Megumi and Sano. Those had been delivered to her special during lunch at the high school that day while she was grading Shakespeare papers. They had scented the room for the rest of the afternoon. 

A few of her female students had left her small chocolates with small smiles and jealous glances at her bouquets. One gangly boy, blushing red to his neck, had stammered as he offered her a very small box of chocolates, which she had accepted with a warm smile and soothing words of thanks that had made him blush again. Another boy, more troublesome and cocky, had tried to snitch them from her, but that attempt ended the moment he was looking down the business end of a ruler. (It wasn't quite a bokken, but it would do.)

Saitoh had surprised her towards the end of the day, when he had passed her in the hall and pressed a single red rose into her hand. Kaoru ignored his preference for discretion with a laugh, catching him and rising on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. Saitoh had snorted and grumped and as he walked away looked very pleased with himself. She would see both him and Kenshin that evening for a night in, and her blood had beat faster in her veins at the thought.

Now she glared at her table, at the roses and chocolate, and particularly at the last gift she had gotten that day.

She hadn't been expecting Kenshin until that evening, but a few minutes after she had gotten home there had been a knock on her door and she'd opened it to find him standing there.

He hadn't waited for an invitation before stepping in. Kaoru had begun to object just as he brought his hand from behind his back to reveal a single blue iris, with a light dusting of snow from outside on it.

She didn't know if he had known those were her favorite flowers. She didn't want to know, because there had been such lazy warmth in those golden eyes of his as she gasped and stilled and stared at the gift. (_He had never shown her this kind of tenderness before, not ever, _she thought hazily.) His fingers entwined with hers as she took it from him, and he had gently pulled her forward just enough to mold his mouth to hers.

She couldn't deny that she had drowned in that kiss. Something in the way his tongue flicked out and his fingers traced her pulse and his hand moved just _there _in the small of her back had her whimpering into his mouth. She had felt his lips curve into a smile against hers and had thought, for a brief frenzied moment, that he would take her right there in the doorway, that he could have and she wouldn't have objected for the world.

Instead, he had eased away, leaving her gazing at him with wide eyes. He had been panting too, at least—a small consolation. He had pushed his fringe out of his eyes, that smile still on his face, before giving her a wink and stepping out of her apartment, shutting the door behind him.

Kaoru glared at the blue iris, which now rested in a crystal vase that was the best she owned.

Damn the man. 

* * *

Happy V-Day, everyone! 


End file.
